


Family

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Felix, Omega Verse, Post-Time Skip, Sylvixweek2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: - Guinevere chiama Sylvain "papà" e Felix "padre"- Yasmin (nome completo Yasmin Edith Blaiddyd-Riegan) è la figlia maggiore della 3some tra Claude, Dimitri e F!Byleth. Ed hanno definitivamente unito non solo l'Allanza al Regno ma anche Almyria.- Connor è il figlio di Ingrid e Ashe.- I gemelli nominati si chiamano Mikhail Siegbert e Gabriel Bertram- Il bambino che nascerà di chiamerà Tristan Glenn.- E niente. Queste sono le mie headcanon XD





	Family

Felix e Sylvain avevano passato anni sul campo di battaglia, combattendo fianco a fianco. Avevano visto uomini trasformarsi in bestie ed altri orrori, ma l'idea di dover affrontare un _certo discorso_ terrorizzava entrambi. Infatti non poterono far altro se non esitare dinanzi alla porta del salotto, incerti se varcarne o meno l’uscio.

«Sai benissimo che dobbiamo farlo», gli fece presente Sylvain, senza però tentare di aprire la porta.

«Lo so», sbottò nervosamente Felix, lanciando un’occhiata alla maniglia come se fosse un mostro, cosa che lo fece sentire estremamente stupido. Infatti, animato da un’ondata di irritazione, decise di essere lui stesso a prendere l’iniziativa.

«Abbiamo deciso di farlo ora e lo faremo ora», esclamò, aprendo la porta senza attendere oltre. Ormai il passo era stato fatto, e non poteva più tornare indietro.

All'interno del salotto vi erano due persone, una giovane donna che teneva sotto stretta sorveglianza una bambina di all'incirca tre anni che stava disegnando su dei fogli, completamente distesa per terra.

La donna nel vederli entrare scattò subito in piedi, facendo un inchino, mentre la bambina invece si illuminò all'istante, donando a entrambi un ampio e caldo sorriso.

Sylvain sorrise a sua volta, e aprendo le braccia esclamò con affetto e amore un: _«Guinevere, principessina~_».

La bambina non esitò e gli corse subito incontro, i capelli rossi che ondeggiavano morbidi ad ogni movimento e gli occhi castani carichi di felicità.

«Papà!», trillò con gioia, e mentre Sylvain la sollevava in aria con estrema facilità, strappandole una risata estasiata, Felix non poté non dimenticare tutta la tensione che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento perché si sentiva _davvero felice_ per l'opportunità che la natura gli aveva donato.

Non era sempre stato così perché, durante la sua adolescenza aveva sempre visto la sua natura di _omega_ come un _castigo divino_. In confronto agli _alfa_ e ai _beta_, si era dovuto impegnare il quadruplo per riuscire ad ottenere non solo degli importanti risultati militari ma anche il rispetto degli altri.

Il suo era visto come il _genere debole_, e come molti gli avevano spesso rinfacciato durante i suoi anni nell'esercito del Regno: sua natura poteva portarlo ad essere vittima degli ormoni e quindi la sua presenza sul campo di battaglia poteva essere vista più come un azzardo che come un valore aggiunto.

Aveva odiato essere un omega e, addirittura, aveva sempre rifiutato e provato disgusto alla sola idea di permettere ad un alfa di _marchiarlo_ e di costringerlo a _sputare figli_ come se non ci fosse un domani. Mettere su famiglia non era mai rientrato nei suoi piani.

La sua non era stata una vita facile ma alla fine, volente o nolente, aveva sempre avuto al suo fianco Sylvain che, senza mai utilizzare la sua _influenza_ da alfa su di lui, lo aveva sempre trattato come un suo pari. Sylvain era stato il suo migliore amico ancor prima di diventare il suo amante, e tra di loro non erano mai esistiti generi.

Erano semplicemente Felix e Sylvain, e quella sorta di equilibrio era rimasto tale anche quando, al termine della guerra, avevano deciso di ufficializzare la loro relazione e di unire il margraviato dei Gautier al ducato dei Fraldarius.

Il loro matrimonio, agli occhi dei più maligni, era stato visto come una _geniale mossa_ del vecchio Emmerich Gautier per ottenere un maggior ruolo di spicco nel rinato Sacro Regno di Faerghus, ma sia Felix che Sylvain, così come i loro amici più stretti, sapevano che quella era solo una crudele diceria senza alcun fondamento, perché alla loro promessa di infanzia mancava solo un _"Sì, lo voglio_" per poterli unire in matrimonio.

Le priorità di Felix erano cambiate, aveva smesso di trovare del tutto debilitante il suo genere, e l’idea di avere una famiglia con Sylvain non lo disgustava, infatti gli era bastato scoprire di aspettare un figlio per sapere che avrebbe amato quella creaturina più della sua stessa vita e che la sua nascita non avrebbe cambiato niente.

La gravidanza non lo avrebbe reso più debole né gli avrebbe impedito di prendere in mano la sua spada per allenarsi, lo avrebbe solamente rallentato per qualche mese, ma tutto sarebbe rimasto invariato, anzi, se possibile la sola idea di avere un ulteriore persona da proteggere lo avrebbe reso ancor più forte.

Neanche dopo un anno dalla sua unione con Sylvain, nacque quindi Guinevere Helena Fraldarius-Gautier. Una creaturina perfetta che da ormai tre anni non smetteva di sorprenderlo in ogni suo gesto. Tuttavia, tutta quella gioia non lo aveva preparato ad affrontare il discorso: "_Da dove vengono i bambini?"_

Perché stava aspettando un altro figlio e per quanto fosse al colmo della felicità - anche se la nascondeva in modo egregio, visto che aveva una reputazione da mantenere - era anche certo che Guinevere gli avrebbe rivolto quella domanda.

«Hai passato bene la mattina con Elaine? Sei stata una brava bambina?», le chiese Sylvain, baciandole rumorosamente le guance.

«La migliore!», rispose con orgoglio Guinevere mentre Elaine, la sua balia mentre i genitori erano occupati con questioni di stato, si congedava con un inchino.

«Non avevo dubbi~», dichiarò con altrettanto trasporto Sylvain mente la bambina tendeva le braccia verso Felix per ottenere anche da lui le coccole che sapeva di meritarsi.

Felix, ovviamente, non le negò quel desiderio e la strinse con sicurezza a sé mentre la prendeva in braccio. Le bacio a sua volta la guancia, sfregando inconsciamente il naso contro la pelle tiepida della piccola.

«Che cosa stavi disegnando?», le chiese poi, avvicinandosi con Sylvain verso l'ammasso di fogli abbandonato sul pavimento.

Guinevere si divincolò e Felix non poté far altro se non lasciarla scendere per terra, osservandola prendere uno dei suoi disegni che ritraeva quelle che sembravano essere tre persone contro un mostro. Non ci voleva molto per interpretare la scena come una battaglia e Felix sentí l'orgoglio montargli in petto: _era proprio la sua bambina_.

«Siamo io, Yasmin e Connor contro un drago!», esclamò fiera del suo operato che coinvolgeva non solo se stessa ma anche i suoi migliori amici, e che venne ricompensato subito con dei complimenti.

Le permisero di raccontare quell’avventura immaginaria, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata come per incoraggiarsi ad introdurre il discorso e alla fine, come era ovvio, fu Felix a sentirsi abbastanza innervosito da non riuscire più a trattenersi.

«Senti un po’ Guinevere… ti piacerebbe diventare una sorella maggiore?», domandò approfittando dell’improvviso silenzio della bambina, che si era messa a disegnare un’altra scena di combattimento.

La piccola alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, assumendo subito un’espressione pensierosa.

«Mhh… no», rispose con leggerezza, riprendendo a disegnare.

Sylvain scoppiò subito a ridere e Felix scosse la testa, non aveva preso in considerazione quella possibilità e, di certo, l’ultima cosa che voleva era traumatizzare sua figlia parlandone del fratellino o della sorellina in arrivo.

«Beh, principessina… dovrai fartene una ragione, sai? Presto lo diventerai che tu lo voglia o no», rise Sylvain senza lasciare a Felix anche un solo momento per pensare ad un modo meno _idiota_ di dare una notizia simile ad una bambina.

Guinevere spostò lo sguardo verso di lui, con la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore e gli occhi sgranati.

«Sylvain!», lo riprese Felix con tono di rimprovero, sentiva davvero le mani prudergli e voleva prenderlo a pugni… ma avrebbe evitato per non mostrare troppa violenza alla bambina.

«Padre…», gli occhi castani di Guinevere si spostarono da Sylvain a Felix, «il papà è uno stupido?»

La bambina stava palesemente giudicando l'atteggiamento e le parole di Sylvain, e Felix finí per portarsi una mano alla fronte, scuotendo il capo.

«Sì, ma in questo caso non ha detto una stupidata», ammise con un sospiro.

«E comunque dobbiamo ancora discutere del fatto che tu abbia insegnato a nostra figlia quella parola», esclamò Sylvain.

«Tu smettila di comportarti come uno stupido e magari non la utilizzerà più con giusta causa», ribatté prontamente, decidendo di ignorarlo per rivolgersi di nuovo alla bambina, rimasta pensierosa, «va tutto bene piccola?», le chiese con dolcezza.

«Diventerò come Yasmin?», domandò a sua volta Guinevere.

I due uomini annuirono, consci che solo l’anno prima Byleth aveva dato alla luce una sanissima coppia di gemelli.

«E… come Yasmin sarà mio compito proteggere la sorellina o il fratellino?»

«Sì, sarai la sua eroina», rispose Sylvain, trovando con una sola frase ciò che Guinevere desiderava sentirsi dire.

La bambina, infatti, parve illuminarsi alla sola idea di diventare una sorta di _paladina della giustizia._

«Allora cambio idea! Voglio diventare una sorella maggiore», esclamò con sicurezza, «quando andiamo a prendere la sorellina o il fratellino?»

«Prendere?», ripeté spiazzato Sylvain.

«Yasmin mi ha detto che i suoi papà e la mamma sono andati a prendere i suoi fratellini ad Almyra», spiegò, mostrandosi particolarmente fiera della sua conoscenza, e a Felix e a Sylvain bastò uno sguardo per capire di essere in un certo qual modo salvi: non avrebbero dovuto spiegarle da dove venivano i bambini.

«Tra qualche mese, principessina», sorrise infatti Sylvain, accarezzandole la testa affettuosamente.

Guinevere ridacchiò e Felix, nel sentire quel suono così bello e innocente, non poter lasciar scorrere via tutti i rimasugli di tensione che lo avevano accompagnato fino a quell'istante.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo, né si sarebbe stancato di ripeterlo, ma se quella bambina e la creaturina che lentamente gli stava crescendo in grembo erano il risultato del suo essere un omega, allora era felice di quel suo genere tanto bistrattato. Perché non avrebbe mai scambiato quella gioia neanche per la più preziosa e antica delle lame.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Guinevere chiama Sylvain "papà" e Felix "padre"
> 
> \- Yasmin (nome completo Yasmin Edith Blaiddyd-Riegan) è la figlia maggiore della 3some tra Claude, Dimitri e F!Byleth. Ed hanno definitivamente unito non solo l'Allanza al Regno ma anche Almyria.
> 
> \- Connor è il figlio di Ingrid e Ashe.
> 
> \- I gemelli nominati si chiamano Mikhail Siegbert e Gabriel Bertram
> 
> \- Il bambino che nascerà di chiamerà Tristan Glenn.
> 
> \- E niente. Queste sono le mie headcanon XD


End file.
